The Goofs Come Out At Midday
by HaphazardbyMikey
Summary: The freaks may come out at night, but after morning/prenoon is all about the goofs. Don't y'all just love my cheesiness? Happy Birthday Louise, I hope you like


**~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOU!~**

"Happy birthday mommy!"

Louise opened her eyes a crack to see her four kids standing at her bedside. Smiling, she sat up, a loud yawn escaping her.

"You kids are so sweet! Thank you darlings,"

Harley walked up to her first, placing a tray of hot coffee, a huge stack of waffles and sausage, with strawberries on the side on her mother's lap. She was followed closely by her twin brother, Reno. He pulled a card nearly as tall as he was from behind his back, handing it to Louise. She smiled, reading through the crudely written happy birthday notes from her kids and friends. Kai came up next, grinning mischievously.

"Close your eyes mommy!"

"Hm, you wouldn't be up to no good, would you?" Louise asked, grinning at him suspiciously. Kai shook his head fervently as he climbed up onto the bed behind Louise. She did as she was told and closed her eyes. She could feel Kai's cold little fingers brush against the back of her neck as he clasped the cold chain of her birthday necklace together.

"Okay, you can open your eyes mommy!"

Louise opened her eyes and looked down at the black diamond studded angel wing pendant. It was breath-taking.

"Thank you baby," She said, placing a soft kiss on Kai's cheek.

Louise felt a soft tug on her elbow and turned, seeing Riku staring up at her, holding out a bouquet of roses. Smiling, Louise took them and put them on the bed next to her card.

"You guys are all so sweet. Come give mommy a hug!" She called. The kids laughed as they climbed onto the bed next to her, snuggling in close.

"Move over kiddies!" Gabriel yelled as he jogged into the room, leaping onto the bed. Every single one of them began giggling uncontrollably as Gabe plowed through, tickling every tummy before ending on Louise, planting a big wet kiss on her lips.

"Eeeew!" The kids all sneered.

"Close your eyes!" Gabe shot back between kisses.

"Why do you have to be such a goof?" Gabe stole one last lingering kiss before looking up at Dean.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?"

"Because the ass I have is already tap-worthy, I figured why not give more of it through my personality."

"Screw you,"

"No thanks, I'd rather screw the wifey-"

"Dean!" Lou exclaimed as the hunter climbed into the bed, "Children are near!"

Dean shrugged, muttering a timid 'whoops'. He roughly shoved Gabe from his spot on Lou's lap, and the angel pouted adorably at the foot of the bed. Dean stretched himself halfway across Louise, resting his legs on top the kids; pinning them to the bed, eliciting giggles from them as they tried to escape.

"Happy birthday, babe," Dean pecked Lou on the temple and she smiled softly.

"I have a particular present I think you'd like, but I don't think it'd be too appropriate to give to you in front of the kids," He growled low in her ear.

"Well you dirty old man! Move over, won't you!" Louise laughed, smacking him across the butt. Dean didn't budge; just let out a satisfied grunt. He looked up at his love, eyes dark as he unconsciously worried his lower lip. Gabe noticed the look and interrupted.

"Okay, well kids, looks like it's time to go! Didn't Auntie Mikey say she'd watch you guys today?"

"Yeah, she should be here soon," Louise said. She stared ahead at Gabe because she feared that with the look Dean was giving her, she might just lose her voice.

Seconds later, they could hear the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Phil's voice rang out from downstairs. Phil's voice floated through the halls as he spoke with the visitor who was presumably Mikey.

This was proved correct as the two appeared in the doorway.

"Morning Lou, happy birthday!" The girl called out as she entered the room. She had a box in her arms and a Cheshire grin on her face.

"This is from all of us down at HT. Go ahead and open it," Mikey said, handing Louise the box. Louise smiled, removing the top from the box. She grinned at what she saw inside. The first three seasons of The Walking Dead collector's set along with various snacks to munch on while watching.

"Oh hell yes. Tell the musi I said thanks. And thank you for taking the kiddies for a while,"

"No prob, bruh. We're going to have some fun. Ain't that right you guys?" Mikey asked, picking Reno up and bouncing him. They all screeched in excitement, agreeing.

"Alrightyo, let's head out. Tell your parents bye," Mikey waited for the kids to say their farewells and get their hugs and kisses before rounding them up and starting the trip back to the HT house.

The door hadn't been closed for a second before Dean was glued to Louise. His hands were everywhere as he kissed her passionately. Louise moaned into his mouth, but the kiss didn't last long as her stomach growled loudly and she burst into laughter.

"You're lovely, you know that?" Dean asked, looking down at her while trying to hide the blush from the other two guys.

"No, I'm hungry," Louise corrected.

"Yeah, you jerk, not everyone can live on sex and fast cars alone, like you!" Gabe joked as he crawled back up the bed. He pulled the tray of breakfast onto his lap and cut off a piece of waffle, feeding it to Louise.

"This asshole trying to starve you, babe? Don't worry, I got you," Gabe smiled, feeding Louise some more of her breakfast.

"Thank you, Gabriel," Louise chuckled.

The bed creaked as Phil scooted in on the other side of Louise, throwing an arm around her shoulder and rubbing her back slowly.

"So would you say we've succeeded in our quest to the best birthday kickback day ever?" Phil asked sweetly.

"Absolutely," Louise smiled.

"Good. Because it gets even better. We have some more stuff planned out for you, but you'll find that out as the day rolls on. I'm sure as you already know though, I get you all to myself tonight." He growled, biting her teasingly on the ear. Louise laughed and cuddled closer to him.

"And why is that?" She asked, looking up at him, pretty sure she already knew the answer. Phil quirked a small smile.

"Because you and me are going to do it right, on the couch downstairs, lights off, with no interruptions," he began, his voice turning husky," And I can't wait to eat out...every single one of these pretzel mnm's while we watch the walking dead."

"Well you're speaking my language," Louise laughed before pressing a lingering kiss to Phil's lips.

Dean and Gabriel sat back shaking their heads.

"If I had known all I had to do to get it in was talk nerdy to you, I would've done it, Louise," Dean commented.

Gabe sputtered with laughter. He giggled until he fell off the edge of the bed with a loud slam, which only made him laugh even harder. Dean stared questioningly over the edge of the bed down at the angel. He was joined shortly by Louise and Phil at his side.

"You're such a damn goof," Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, like you've never had your goofy moments, Winchester," Phil laughed.

"Name one," Dean demanded.

"You get extremely flustered when you have to be intimate around other men," Louise shot out.

"I do not!"

"You're kidding right?"Phil asked, "You go from the big bad hunter to a virgin school girl."

"Prove it," The words had instinctively fallen from Dean's mouth, and once he realized what he'd said, he regretted it. Before he could take it back though, Gabriel had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him to the floor.

Their lips were connected in a second. Gabe bit down roughly on Dean's lip, drawing a yelp from him. The angel took this as an opportunity to push his tongue into the other's mouth. There was no fight; Gabriel was 100% in control as Dean let him takeover and moaned into the kiss.

Louise watched interestedly, as she bit down on her lip, squeezing Phil's hand a little tighter. Dean wasn't usually one to be this intimate with either Phil or Gabriel. He made it clear that he'd put up with them because he loved Louise, not because he liked either men. So seeing him not only touching, but enjoying a moment with her other husband, was a pleasant surprise to Louise.

Gabe pulled away suddenly, and Dean let out a needy whine at the loss before catching himself and clearing his throat. A blush burned it's way up his cheeks and he glanced up at Louise and Phil.

"This proves nothing." He growled. The two of them held up their hands in submission.

"Whatever you say, Hun." Louise chirped. Dean sent her a glare before standing and picking her up off the bed. Louise instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as Dean's tongue probed between her lips.

She could feel Phil ease up behind her, his hands resting softly on her hips as he nipped lightly at the back of her lip. Louise moaned loudly before being cut off by a brisk laugh.

"I'm sorry,"Gabe started, "I was just wondering how I taste to you from Dean's mouth."

Dean's face immediately, without hesitation, was set aflame. Louise smiled though.

"Amazing, babe," She responded.

Gabriel turned to Dean, smirking widely.

"And Dean, how would you say I tasted to you from Louise's mouth?"

"You're such a fucking goof."


End file.
